Farewell My Prefect
by parva.noctua
Summary: Chester is leaving his post as Prefect soon, and he has a lot to show me before then. Why has he taken so much interest and care in showing me all of these things? *pure smut*
1. Chapter 1

"Guilty as charged. I'm awarding Ravenclaw twenty-five house points for all of your hard work." Chester grinned. "I'm going to put in a good word with Dumbledore and Flitwick. I'll tell them you would make an excellent Prefect."

"Chester... thanks!" I said excitedly. "But... do you really expect that I would make a decent Prefect?"

"Of course," Chester replied. "You are an example to all Ravenclaws, no matter how much trouble you've gotten into. You are obviously intelligent and talented in many subjects, and are also a natural leader."

"Well, thank you."

"There's just one more thing I want to show you as your Prefect before I leave."

"...Alright."

"Meet me in the common room just before curfew tonight. There's a secret you need to know."

I waited patiently the rest of the day in the common room for Chester. I was beginning to think that he wasn't going to show up at al and that he was just testing me. Finally, at almost 11 pm, Chester came through the front entrance.

"Sorry," he said, "there were a few Slytherin stragglers roaming the corridors. Had to escort them back to the dungeons."

"I guess I have that to look forward to?"

Chester chuckled. "There are few things as satisfying as taking house points away from someone who is rude to you."

We laughed together.

"Alright, let's go," Chester said as he started back toward the entrance."

"But..." I started to protest.

"I'm a Prefect; it's fine."

I felt a bit anxious, but followed Chester out into the corridors anyway. We walked down several staircases and corridors before finally arriving at the Prefects' bathroom.

"But..."

"It's fine. You're with me."

Chester entered the bathroom and I hesitantly walked in behind him. It was magnificent. Along the wall were stall, that even from a distance looked nicer than the regular bathroom stalls. And in the middle of the room was a gigantic bathtub. Huge water spouts hovered above the massive basin. Chester walked over and turned a knob, causing water to pour from the spouts. Four different colored waters and soap bubbles filled the tub.

I came to my senses after admiring the room and looked over to see Chester in his underwear. I was shocked for a moment and took a step back.

"Don't be alarmed," he chuckled. He turned away from me, and took off his underpants. He folded his clothes neatly about 6 feet away from the tub before stepping in, and then lowering his whole body into the frothy tub. "I won't look, if that will make you feel better."

"Um..." I didn't really know what to say. "Sure."

Chester nodded his head, and then turned around. It took me a few seconds to get my thoughts together before I started to undress. I folded my clothes neatly just like Chester, and placed them by the door. I slowly walked over to the tub, placing a foot in first. The water was hot. It felt amazing. I stepped my other foot in and then sunk into the water. As soon as I was settled, Chester turned back toward me.

"Come closer," he said. I had left about three meters between us; I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. I probably looked slightly confused, but I moved a bit closer to him.

"Closer," he said again. I moved a little closer. "Closer." This went on until I was only about a foot away from him.

"This room is amazing," I said.

"Yes, it is," he replied. "And once you become a prefect, you can use it any time you want."

"How do you know I'll become a prefect? Or that I'll be any good?"

"Oh, I can tell." Chest leaned back in the tub, closing his eyes, enjoying the hot water.

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I leaned back into the water as well. IT was very peaceful. I started to look forward to becoming a prefect just so I could indulge in this every day.

"What do you know about the ancient Greeks?" Chester finally said.

"Um... well... I know that they have a very unique style of magic. The Romans eventually took over and combined their own style of magic with the Greeks. A lot of the spells we use today started out as-"

-"But what do you know about their education? Their society?"

"They were very into theatre. And music."

"Do you know anything about the relationship between teacher and student in those times?"

"Not... really," I said. I was a bit confused, not really sure what answers he was trying to get out of me.

Chester reached his arm out of the water and rested it behind my shoulder. He stroked my shoulder gently. "There was a... very special relationship between teacher and student in those days."

"Oh..." was all I could muster.

Chester scooted closer to me until we were less than an arms-length apart. He looked me in the eye, while beginning to stroke farther down my back. "People thought in those times," he began, "that... physical intimacy was best experienced between males. Usually an older male teaching a younger male. Now, in those times, there was usually a decade or more in age difference, but now in our society that's just weird."

"Uh-huh..." I couldn't manage to say any actual words. He was staring at me deep into my eyes. I wasn't sure what I was feeling.

Chester's other hand found its way to my chest. He traced the contours of my collarbones and muscles. He pinched my nipples and I felt a rush through my whole body that I had never felt before. He traced down my abdomen, and just before reaching my hips, he grabbed my hand and placed it on his own inner thigh.

"It's alright; you can touch it," he said.

My hand creeped slowly to the middle of his thighs until I reached his hard member. My hand jumped back in surprise, having never touched any other guy's cock before, but he grabbed my wrist and placed my hand over his cock. I took a light hold of it, unsure of what to do next.

"Stroke it," he commanded. And I did; slowly. I heard a soft sigh from him before I felt his hand grab my cock much more roughly than I held his. He started stroking me slowly at first but getting faster and with a firmer grip. It felt amazing. I realized that I had stopped stroking him and had laid my head on his shoulder; I moaned softly.

"Feel good?" he asked.

I couldn't respond with words, so I gripped his cock tighter. He laughed and started to stroke me faster. I could feel the tension building more and more.

"Fuck! Mmmm. I'm gonna cum," I managed to get out.

I moaned and whimpered as I got closer and closer, but just before I released, he stopped. I thrusted against his hand, but he removed it. I looked up. He was smiling at me. Chester stood up, grabbed my hips, and placed me sitting on the edge of the tub. It was cold outside of the water. I shivered.

Then I felt his lips against mine. They were hard. I pushed my lips back against his. Then I felt his tongue lick my lips, and then he bit my bottom lip. He retreated from my lips. I stared at him as he looked me up and down.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Amazing." I said. He smiled.

Then he bent down again. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I felt his tongue glide from my balls to the tip of my cock. I almost came then. I moaned and grabbed his hair. He then took the head of my cock into his mouth and sucked on it gently. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I had jerked off countless times, but nothing could compare to this. He then, inch by inch, took my whole cock in his mouth. I couldn't even see straight at this point. I was in pure bliss. I moaned louder and louder as I got closer to orgasm. I started thrusting into his mouth.

"FUCK I'M GONNA CUM!" I screamed just before releasing all of my load into his throat. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer into his mouth and I squirted my cum in him.

When I stopped cumming, I leaned back onto my elbows, trying to catch my breath. I felt my cock pop out of Chester's mouth. I looked down to see him wiping his lips clean. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I felt a hand on the back of my head. I opened my eyes to see Chester's large erection right in front of my face.

"Go on," he said.

I hesitated.

"You can start by just licking it, if you want," he said. I looked up at him. I looked back at his cock. I stuck my tongue out and gently licked the head. He moaned. I liked the reaction that my actions gave him, so I did it again. And again. And then from his balls to the tip. "Good boy," he said. He grabbed his cock and shoved the tip into my mouth. I wanted to make him feel the way he made me feel, so I took more of it into my mouth. He moaned more the more I took in. I tried my hardest to get all of it, but I couldn't. Then he started thrusting in and out of my mouth.

"Good boy; take it!" he moaned. He kept pushing more and more of his cock in my mouth. I could feel myself almost choking each time he went farther; I didn't know how much more I could take. Finally he thrust his entire cock into my mouth and held my head in place. I could only take it for a few seconds before I had to push him away. I gagged and coughed.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't worry, it's fine," he said with a smile.

Then he kissed me again. This time was much more gentle. Slow caresses on my lips. Occasionally he would lick them and even enter mouth, licking my tongue. He pushed me onto my back and then I felt something very different. His finger was circling my asshole. It felt strange, but also kind of good at the same time. I didn't really know what to make of it. Then he pushed his finger inside. I jumped and broke our kiss.

"It's OK," he said, reassuringly. He pushed his finger farther inside my hole. It still felt strange, but it didn't hurt, so I didn't want to make him stop. He just stared at me while he thrust his finger in and out of me. "How's that?"

"It's fine," I said.

He pulled the finger out, and then I felt a second making its way in with the first. It was a bit uncomfortable. I gritted my eyes shut.

"Does it hurt?" Chester asked.

"No," I said.

He started fingering me faster, and spreading the fingers apart inside me. It gradually went from feeling strange to actually feeling very good. I started to moan.

"Fuck. Good Boy," Chester said as he placed a third finger inside. It hurt a bit more this time. Then he started rubbing his cock against mine. Eventually it felt amazing. His fingers thrusting in and out of my hole, his cock rubbing against mine. His gentle yet passionate kisses.

Then he pulled his fingers out.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Um..." I didn't get a chance to really answer before I felt the tip of his cock circling my hole. His cock was much bigger than his fingers, but if it would feel better than that, then I was definitely ready.

He pushed in the head. It did hurt. I winced. Chester grabbed my cock and stroked it slowly as he slowly pushed his cock farther into my tight hole. I moaned and closed my eyes tighter.

"Just relax," he said. "It'll feel much better if you relax."

I didn't really know how to relax.

Chester began kissing my neck and down my chest until he licked in circular motions around my nipples. I moaned and gripped his hips until I realized he was full inside me. He looked me in the eyes, pulled almost all the way out, and then slammed all the way into me. I screamed in ecstasy. Chester covered my mouth with his hand and started fucking me faster and harder with each thrust. I was gripping his back so tight I was sure he would have permanent scars from my fingernails.

I was moaning with each thrust. It felt amazing. Nothing like I had ever felt before or could have imagined possible. Then he hit a spot that felt like fireworks inside me.

"I'm gonna cum. Fuck!" I screamed muffled in his hand.

Chester grabbed my cock and started stroking it in rhythm with each of his thrusts. He thrusted harder and harder into me until I felt a stream and pressure shooting into my hole. I came harder than I ever had before. I screamed into Chester's hand as my load shot all over my chest.

Eventually we came to a stop. Chester, panting, pulled out of my. I could feel his cum leaking out of my hole. He looked down at me.

"Let's get you cleaned up."


	2. Chapter 2

I was finally a fifth year. I was finally a prefect. I didn't think I could get to this point, based on how much trouble I've gotten in over the years, but I guess Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore thought I could really be a good Prefect.

I was walking down the corridor, staring at my shiny new badge the whole time, so I didn't realize until right when I reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room that Chester Davies was standing right there.

"Hey," he said.

I gulped. I hadn't spoken to him since he left. We never talked about that time in the prefect's bathroom. But I'd spent the past couple of years thinking about it every time I masturbated.

"Hey," I finally said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to congratulate our new prefect." He walked forward and tapped my badge. "I knew you'd get it."

"Thanks," I said, chills running down my spine when he got that close to me.

"I'm meeting some friends in Hogsmeade in a bit, but you should meet me back here just before curfew."

"Yeah, sure," I said. He winked at me, turned around and walked away.

Five minutes before curfew. I hope he wasn't going to make me wait until the last possible second again. I was standing outside the entrance to the common room, hoping no one walked up and I had to look like I was doing something important. Finally about a minute later, Chester came around the corner. He walked up to me, and stopped almost a bit too close.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Should we go to the Prefect's bathroom again?"

"If that's what you want." Chester smiled and turned around, and we made our way to the Prefect's bathroom. I don't know why I was so nervous. Maybe it was more excitement? I wasn't sure.

When we finally got there, Chester opened the door and let me go in first. We walked in and Chester locked the door with his wand. I took off my robe and stared at him.

"Keep going," he smiled.

I stared at him and started taking off my uniform. Sweater, tie, and shirt first. Then I kicked off my shoes, un buckled my belt, and lowered my trousers and underpants. I felt a little ridiculous standing there naked in the middle of the Prefect's bathroom. Then Chester walked up and kissed me without hesitation. I kissed him back and he started running his hands over my chest and abdomen, and then reached around and squeezed my bum.

"Why don't you start a bath for us?" he said, starting to take off his robe. I walked over to the bath and began running the water. I looked back at him just as he lowered his trousers and I saw his already partially hard cock. Watching him made me start to get hard. I didn't want him to see how excited I was just yet, so I immediately got into the tub and sat down, waiting for him.

I heard Chester get into the water and turned to face him.

"Turn around," he said. I turned around. "So how was your first day as Prefect?"

"Fine," I said. "I studied all of the rules over the summer, so it was just mostly weird that now I'm finally in this position."

"I remember that feeling." I felt something being poured over my head, and then Chester started massaging soap through my hair. "How's that?" Chester asked with a laugh.

"Great," I said, closing my eyes enjoying the feeling of someone washing my hair. I felt his leg brush against me, and then felt his thighs on either side of my hips, scooting closer to me until I felt his hard member pressing against my back.

"You'll wish you had someone to do this soon with your new responsibilities, but you'll just have to remember this time." Chester brushed the suds from my hair and started massaging and washing my back and shoulders.

"Well… I still remember last time…" I said, not sure what I was hoping to gain from saying it.

"Really?" he asked. "Tell me about it."

"Um… well…" I hesitated, and Chester started washing my chest, squeezing my pec muscles and nipples. "I think about it every time I masturbate…"

"Yeah?" He lowered his hands underneath the water and rubbed my abdomen, then massaged my side and back slowly.

"I, uh… finger myself sometimes now. Just wishing it was you."

"Wicked." He said, and suddenly grabbed my very erect cock, stroking it while massaging my thigh with his other hand.

I let out a soft moan and leaned back against him. His hand ran from my thigh, across my balls, and down to my ass, circling my hole. I lifted myself up on my leg to give him better access, and he slipped in two fingers. He immediately started fingering me, slowly at first but building speed. I moaned more as he stroked my cock and fingered my hole, and he started grinding his cock against me from behind. I arched my back as I got close.

"Fuck, Chester, I'm gonna cum," I moaned, and he immediate stopped and pulled out of me. He grabbed my waist and turned me around. I straddled him and we kissed again, grinding our cocks together. "I want to suck you."

Chester raised an eyebrow. "Alright." He stood up and sat at the edge of the bath.

I scooted forward, getting between his legs and grabbed his cock. I licked his balls first, then slowly up the shaft to the tip before taking in the head. I sucked him up and down, and then he started thrusting into my mouth. I grabbed his hips and braced myself as he hit the back of my throat. He grabbed my head and held in place for a few seconds before letting go and pulling my head off of him.

"Get on all fours," he said, helping me out of the bath.

I got on my hands and knees, raising my ass in the hair for him. Chester got behind me and pulled my hips so I was arched even more toward him. I felt something wet and light touch my hole and I moaned immediately.

"Feel good?" he asked me. All I could do was moan and nod yes. So he went back to licking me. Around my hole and down to my balls. "I've been waiting for this since last time."

"Me too," I said. Then I felt him sliding his cock along my ass. "Please just do it."

He pushed the head against my hole and with a little resistance, it popped inside. I moaned and leaned back against him. "Fuck… Chester."

He started fucking me immediately, his balls slapping against me. He groaned and grabbed my hips, pulling me farther toward him. I had nothing to grab onto as he fucked me. We stayed there, both of us moaning as he thrusted in me for a while. Suddenly he slammed inside a few times and pulled out completely.

"Turn over," he said breathlessly.

I turned over onto my back, he raised my legs up and immediately sunk into me again. He fucked me faster than before, and leaned forward to kiss me. I stroked my cock as he pounded into my hole.

"I'm gonna cum," he groaned into my ear just before I felt his cum shoot inside me. He moaned, and I moaned as I came with him.

Chester pulled out of me and lay on top of me for a few seconds catching his breath. He sat back and spread my legs, watching his cum leak out of me. He grabbed his softening cock and slid the head along my hole, catching his cum. Then he spread it with my cum on my stomach.

"Lick it off," he said.

I sat up and licked our cum off of his cock, looking up at him. When I was done, he pushed me back on my back and licked my cum off my stomach. Then we kissed again, the taste of cum on our tongues.

"I should come back more often," he said, before getting back in the bath to clean off.


End file.
